


Night Kisses

by psychoffic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys Kissing, Decisions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, John is Alone, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Problems, Return, Sad, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a brilliant mind. A mind that can deduce you to the bone and the DNA itself. What can he deduce when John comes back from a stood-up date? Lets just say it went from 0 to a 100 real quick.</p><p>Its sweet and a little funny, I mean I tried. Call me a weird ass if I found some parts hilarious, I am a comedian to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting Drarry, Johnlock and Ereri prompts, and the work will be gifted to you! Comment below people, lay it on me like whipped cream on a pancake. You know what I mean. 
> 
> Also kudos are so very appreciated. 
> 
> Oh oh and here is my Tumblr. Come on by and say hello! ---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoffic
> 
> Ok I will go now, enjoy it my dear pancake. Haha I am hungry... and I suck at being funny...ok yeah I will leave now...

 

John clutched the flowers tighter to his chest; shivering as a cool breeze caressed his exposed neck. He looked down at his watch for the tenth time and bit his lip.The people around were already gazing at him with sympathy, probably thinking he was abandoned by his date. Which he might have been.

 

With a sigh John lowered the flowers and pulled his phone from the coat pocket. Dialing up Mary he pressed the phone to his ear, almost nervously.

After a couple long seconds there was a click and a voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh Mary, hey, um, are you stuck in traffic or...?”

 

There was a pause on the other line and Johns eyebrows furrowed.

 

“.... oh yeah! The date... Oh John I am so sorry, my boss called me in late tonight, I can’t make it tonight.”

 

Nodding John closed his eyes, before opening them and saying, “I see. Well do you want to set another day?”

 

“Well I don’t know when I will be available...” Mary answered her voice uncertain and almost nervous. Taking a deep breath John quickly zipped up his coat and walked over to the nearest trash can; dumping the flowers in it.

“Let’s cut the bullshit. You don’t want to date do you?” John said forcefully, already flagging down a cab on the street.

“No, no I don’t. God I am sorry but I just know we don’t fit John.”

“Ok well then goodbye.”

“Goo-”

 

John clicked the end call button and shoved the phone in his coat pocket. A cab pulled up to him and he opened the door, sitting down and slamming it shut.

“Where to mister?”

“Baker Street 221B.”

The car came to life with a roar and lurched forward as John reclined in his seat.

_Great I have been stood up once more, I swear to the heavens I am cursed. Why the fuck is this the third time in a row. Ugh, oh well, guess more time to write out my blog._

The lights of the city flashed past the window as the sky turned black, the moon replacing the sun and as the last ray of sunshine died John arrived at his flat.Fishing in his pocket John passed the payment to the driver and got out of the cab with a grunt.

Getting the keys from his pocket John walked up to the door, unlocking it and stepping in.

 

“Sherlock?” John yelled, taking off his shoes, “Are you here, Sherlock?”

When no answer came in return John sighed and trudged up the stairs, opening the door he shuffled into the living room and plopped into his chair.Bringing up his hands he proceeded to massage his temples with closed eyes.

 

“John.”

Said person almost had a heart attack and he whirled around to see Sherlock standing next to the window, still as a statue. “Jesus, Sherlock! I called for you, why did you not answer?” John chided as he placed a hand over his clothed chest.

 

“Why should I yell when you will just see me here. Although you must need glasses I presume now that I had to alert you of my presence.”

“I was just caught up in my thoughts...” John trailed off and stood up making his way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard he fished out two teacups; grabbing the kettle he filled it with water and placed it on the stove where a fire was lit.

Turning away John leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as his eyes settled on Sherlock who hadn’t moved a centimeter.

 

“So what have you been doing all day?” He questioned.

“John did you know you could kill someone by stomping on the front of their foot. It would shatter the bones there and rip some veins. Amazingly easy way to murder someone if you ask me.” Sherlock exclaimed as he whirled around and rushed towards John.

 

Brows knitted together John pressed himself against the counter as Sherlock got right up in his face; only centimeters away from each other. Glancing down he had a mini heart attack as he saw Sherlock raise his foot above his. For he was sure Sherlock was correct and could definitely kill him in this moment. Swallowing John shook his head and met Sherlock’s brilliant aquamarine eyes that were staring at him intensely.

 

“Hah... um I didn’t know Sherlock, but if you could move your foot away from mine that would be great.” John squeaked and broke their gaze, eyes flicking down as he watched Sherlock’s foot raise up right above his.

 

“Darford was killed just like this. He trapped her in the kitchen and gave one huge stomp. He did not mean too I presume from the obvious bipolar personality of his but it killed her. Killed her right there just like that. He is being charged with murder, but I am on his case. I am sure I can prove him innocent.” Sherlock breathed out, finally moving away. Giving John space to breath.

Taking a deep breath John nodded and turned around as the kettle began to whistle. "Ok, ok Sherlock but please keep to your own personal space and don’t do that. You cold have slipped for all we know and I would be dead!”

“Oh John.” Sherlock sighed as he sat down at the small table, “I would never make such a silly mistake, really, I feel insulted.”

 

Pouring the water into the teacups John placed the teabags in and picked the cups up; placing them on the table. Sitting down he took one and sipped slowly at the hot liquid.

“Ok Sherlock.”

Mimicking John, Sherlock took a sip and closed his eyes. Silently both finished their tea and John stood up, collecting the cups and bringing them to the sink. He peacefully began to wash the cups along withe the piles of dishes until suddenly Sherlock pipped up again.

 

“You know John I need help with an experiment... Could you put on some pink women’s panties and bra?”

John choked on his saliva as he whirled around. The soap suds and water dripping off his hands and onto the polished floor.

“No!” John exclaimed.

 

Standing up Sherlock sighed and walked closer, a smirk on his face. “I figured that would be the answer.”

For unknown reason a blush began to creep up on his cheeks and John turned away as the mental image of him wearing the lingerie painted itself in his mind.

“Did you get stood up again John?” Sherlock questioned coming closer slowly.

 

“Um yes, but that is none of your business.” John hummed back and began to scrub at the dishes roughly.

Lurching forward Sherlock suddenly grabbed Johns hips and spun him around, pressing his whole body against his and trapping him. Yelping in shock John brought up a hand to fight back but they were pinned behind him before he knew it. His body completely immobile as Sherlock's lean figure pressed up against him.

 

“Sherlock! What the fuck are you doing?” John exclaimed, his face crimson red.

 

“An experiment.” Sherlock murmured and leaned forward, pressing his lips against John’s.

 

John stopped breathing as he felt the gently touch and eyes wide open stared at Sherlock. Noticing the stillness Sherlock pushed his tongue out, licking at John’s soft lips encouragingly. Sighing John shuddered and opened his mouth letting the warm muscle invade his mouth.

Meeting Sherlock’s tongue Johns leaned forward and pressed closer to him, moving his lips now as excitement flowed through his body. Melding their lips Sherlock released John’s hands and brought one up to rest on his cheek. Leaning into the touch John moaned and moved his lips with Sherlock s, the taste of mint tea and spice invading his mouth. Such a delicious mix.

 

Humming Sherlock sucked harshly on his tongue, his lips moving slowly against John’s. Bringing up his free hands John tangled them in Sherlock s soft curls and tugged at them.

 

As if a trigger Sherlock suddenly pulled away and stepped back completely, making John stumble forward as he tried to regain his balance.

Panting and red-faced John looked up at Sherlock who was staring at the wall with a blank expression. His swollen lips moving silently.

Licking his own John tasted a trace of Sherlock on them and began to blush even harder as he came to realize what just happened.

 

“Sherlock what the actual fuck?!” John exclaimed, his embarrassment slowly turning into fury.

“I knew it...” Sherlock whispered turning away.

 

Stomping forward John pushed Sherlock roughly and whirled him around. “What the fuck did you say?”

“I knew it.” Sherlock repeated louder; a smile beginning to form on his face.

“Knew what?”

“John you are gay.”

 

John stared at him, un-moving as he eyebrows rose up and he gave Sherlock the look, the look that said ‘I am about to murder you of you don’t explain right now.’

Smiling sheepishly Sherlock decided to explain.

“Well you see I have noticed this is you third time you were stood up. Now that is the first sign. This means it wasn’t the ladies but you. Obviously you did not show the amount of normal interest and that put them all off. Secondly you tend to go for women with short hair. Now that may seem like a preference but its actually your sub conscious pulling you toward manly looking faces. Thirdly when I proposed you wear women lingerie you blushed, that is not a normal reaction of a confident heterosexual man. You would have normally needed to be furious and revolted but you blushed and turned away as to hide yourself from the statement. Finally the kiss. You responded. You knew I was a man and let’s be real you could have easily pushed me away. But you did not and I do recall some passion in that tongue of yours.”

 

Silence.

 

“John?” Sherlock questioned as he watched John’s face carefully for any sign of emotion.

“I am gay.”

“Well yes.” Sherlock responded impatiently, “Did you not hear what I just said.”

 

“What do you deduce from that Sherlock.” John said in response, remaining extremely calm and unemotional.

 

“Well.. that you are gay?” Sherlock questioned and crossed his arms as his brilliant mind tried to weed out something he missed.

 

“No, no Sherlock. What I mean is what do you deduce from the kiss, not that I am gay.”

“Uhh...” For the first time ever Sherlock was stumped and he began to bite at his lips with frustration.

“I will give you a hint... think of last Friday and today’s kiss and the first time we met. What. Do. You. Deduce.” John replied as he lifted his eyes and caught Sherlock’s brilliant ones. Watching as understanding filled them.

“You... you fancy me.” He said shocked and he watched as John nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

 

“I would have thought you would figure out sooner but...”

 

“Oh stupid. Stupid. How could I have missed the obvious signs. Now I remember the first day up-”

“Sherlock, do you like me back?”

Flinching Sherlock s eyes widened and he stilled as his mind did too. _Did he like John? He cared for him defiantly but did he fancy him romantically?_ In seconds his mind was whirring and analyzing as John stood patiently watching Sherlock.

 

He watched as Sherlock swallowed and opened his luscious lips.

“I care for you John, I think I may like you.. I mean the percentage of th-”

 

“Sherlock that is enough.” Cutting him off John stepped forward and pressed his lips gently to Sherlock s.

Pulling away he smiled and wrapped his arms around the lean body that radiated a musky smell of spice and sweet vanilla. “That’s all I need to hear Sherlock. Thank you.”

 

Lowering his head Sherlock kissed him in response and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The action was different, unusual but it was not repulsive in the least. They pressed together like melded into one. as if made to fit like two pieces into one. Savoring each others warmth and comfort. Sighing both closed their eyes.

 

It was enough for now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT YOU PANCAKE. I need that shit, it brightens my day along with kudos! :} 
> 
> OH oh and prompt! Yeah don't be lazy come on and give me one! I see you, I see you...


End file.
